Nickelodeon/Other IDs
1981–1984 Nickelodeon Silver Ball.png|"Silver Ball", by Lou Dorfsman & Bob Klein Nickelodeon silver ball.jpg|Silver Ball (1983) Nick logo1981.PNG|Silver Ball (1984) strech.png|"Sqeeze", 1984–1992 Nick 11.png|"Top Of The Hour", by Jerry Lieberman Nickelodeon Top of The Hour Bumper (1986).png|Top of the Hour (International) top of the hour 1985.PNG|Top of the Hour (1985) hqdefaul.jpg|Top of The Hour (1986) Nickelodeon1987.png|"Top of the Hour" (1987) 200px-Images (2).jpg|"Doo-Wop-A-Saurus", by Joey Ahlbum nickbigbeastquintet1985.png|"Big Beast Quintet", by Colossal Pictures IMG_20160530_211222_134.JPG|"Knock Knock", by Colossal Pictures nickmice.jpg|"Mouse Patrol", by Colossal Pictures nicktake501986.png|"Take 50" by Colossal Pictures Nickelodeon Dino ID (1986).jpg|"Dinosaur", by Charlex Nickelodeon Origami ID.jpg|"Origami", by Buzzco Associates nick haicut 1985.png|"Lincoln", by Charlex lincoln.png|"Lincoln #2", by Charlex nickbedtime1985.png|"Sleeping Kid" nickpattycake1987.png|"Pattycake", by Charlex Nickelodeon Sandwich ID.jpg|"Cheese Sandwich", by Olive Jar Animation nick brew 1987.png|"Nick Brew", by Edward Bakst nicksayheysayhisayho.png|"Skating Rink" nickarfnickelodeon1986.png|"Dog & Parrot", by International Rocketship nickcallingcades1985.png|"Calling Cades" defaultCA62XRCD.jpg|"Nick Nick Nick" nickwingedtv1989.png|"Flying Monster", by Colossal Pictures picture_00239.png|"Main Course", by Olive Jar Animation picture_00238.png|"Anteater", by Olive Jar Animation Nick 4.png|"Top Of The Hour '87", by International Rocketship nickripping1987.png|"Rips", by Charlex nickbox87.png|"Nick Box", by Charlex nickrobot1985.png|"Nick Robot" nickfruits1986.png|"Fruits", by Joey Ahlbum nickfruitsboard1987.png|"Fruits Flipbook", by Joey Ahlbum nickthepartyneverends1986.png|"Dino Bop", by Joey Ahlbum nick bulldog crew 1987.png|"Bulldog Crew", by Joey Ahlbum nickelodeonbetteroffbyfar.png|"Better off by Far", by David Lubell nickfishesonstage1986.png|"Waiting For You", by David Lubell Nickelodeon Band ID (1987).jpg|"The Band", by International Rocketship nickbillboard1985.png|"Easy Groove", by Jerry Lieberman Viacom_(1977_C)_6.jpg|"Spotlight" IMG_20160530_211128_574.JPG|"Curtains" Nickelodeon Blue Boy ID (1987).jpg|"Favorite Words", by Electric Picture Works Nick 13.png|"Alligator & Frog", by David Lubell worm.jpg|"Worms", by Noyes & Laybourne Nickelodeon Bicycles ID (1988).jpg|"Bicycles", by Noyes and Laybourne NickelodneonAfricanAnimalsIdent.jpg|"Mengarie", by Noyes & Laybourne Untitledcxc.png|"Ship", by Noyes & Laybourne nickelodeoncrash1991.png|"Flip", by Noyes & Laybourne Nickelodeon Octopus ID (1989).jpg|"Octopus", by Noyes & Laybourne IMG_20160530_211341_836.JPG|"Fewer Commercials" nick shaker 1987.png|"Shaker", by Edward Bakst nick new year 1990.png|"New Year Baby" nick egg and spoon 1987.png|"Egg & Spoon", by Edward Bakst nickpinwheel1990.png|"Pinwheels" IMG_20160221_180801_202.JPG|"Orange Shapes" {Version 2} nickreindeer1996.png|"Rudolph" Nickelodeon 80's-93.jpeg|"Mind Control" nickdogs.png|"Dog Poses", by William Wegman nick skeleton 1991.png|"Skeleton Dance", by Jim Keeshen nicksnowman1992.png|"Snowboy", by Jim Keeshen nick valentines 1992.png|"Valentines", by One-Eighty-One Productions Vlcsnap-2018-02-11-19h46m10s976.png|"Gymnast Arrangement" nickchanukah1992.png|"Happy Chanukah" nickmorph1992.png|"Heads", by Jeff Sargeant nickpinchface1993.png|"Pinchface", by Blue Brick Design nick microphone box 1993.png|"Microphone Box", by Blue Brick Design nickopera1994.png|"Opera Lady", by Blue Brick Design Nickchair1994.png|"Foldable Chair" nick dancing dogs 1992.png|"Disco Dogs", by Chris Gilligan nick scissors 1993.png|"Paper Chase", by Chris Gilligan ants.jpg|"Ant Picnic", by Mark Baldo nickpaperrock1992.png|"Elvis", by Chris Gilligan Nickelodeon Cubes ID.jpg|"Box Monster" Nickelodeon All Kids ID.jpg|"All the Kids Say" Nickelodeon Blanket ID.jpg|"Blanket Dance" nickfallinghats1991.png|"Falling Hats", by Steve Speer nick comet 1994.png|"Holiday Comet", by Chris Harvey nick hanukkah 1994.png|"Chanukkah", by Chris Harvey IMG_20160531_132215_431.JPG|"Spikes" IMG_20160727_165356_300.JPG|"TV Channels" HqdefaultY4T7PNG3.jpg|"Christmas tree" HqdefaultCRUDDJFI.jpg|"Roller coaster" NickIDPaintDrops.png|"Various Shapes and Paintdrops" Hqdefault5FVVWNAT.jpg|"Turkey" 1995–2003 ID's Nickelodeon Movie ID (1995).jpg|"Theatre Intro", by IBC Digital nick sweater battle 1995.png|"Sweater" nick bottle 1995.png|"Submarine", by IBC Digital nick monkey 1996.png|"Pop Goes The Monkey", by International Rocketship fish.jpg|"Fly Fishing", by Primal Screen 36537813_29.jpg|"Jackhammer", by Mark Marek Nickelodeon DJ ID (1995).jpg|"DJ Nick", by IBC Digital Nickelodeon Buggy Drink ID (1996).jpg|"Buggy Drink", by Voltaire Nickelodeon Surfer Dude ID (1996).jpg|"Surfer Dude", by Pete List nickwhistle1995.png|"Whoopee", by Primal Screen 58386159.jpg|"Nick Sings", by Cat & Crossbones Productions 58386159-001.jpg|"Campfire", by IBC Digital 58386159-002.jpg|"Robot Love", by Primal Screen 58386159-003.jpg|"Wild Child", by IBC Digital 58386159-005.jpg|'Monster Disco", by Webster Colcord 58386159-006.jpg|"Kid Cave Art", by Funline Animation NickRhino1996.png|"Rhino", by Colossal Pictures NickelodeonCup1997.png|"Orange Soda" 5109_lg.jpg|"Never Done Clay 1", by Chris Gilligan NickelodeonSillyPutty1997.png|"Never Done Clay 2", by Chris Gilligan Nickelodeon_SillyPutty19972.png|"Never Done Clay 3", by Chris Gilligan 5113_lg.jpg|"Never Done Clay 4", by Chris Gilligan IMG_20160530_211301_024.JPG|"Never Done Clay 1 (Spanish)" NickelodeonSillyPutty1997Spanish.png|"Never Done Clay 2 (Spanish)" IMG_20160530_211320_784.JPG|"Never Done Clay 3 (Spanish)" Nickelodeon Chroma-Depth ID (1997).jpg|"Nick Is Everyday 3-D", by International Rocketship Nickelodeon Incomplete ID 1.jpg|"Aliens", by Joesph Silver picture_00240.png|"Bees & Flower" picture_00237.png|"Summer Stage", by 23D Films picture_00043.png|"Fall Stage", by 23D Films picture_00042.png|"Spring Stage", by 23D Films goodnightfromnick_cows03.jpg|"Opera Cows" Nickelodeon Scribbling ID (1998).png|"Scribble" Screenshot (49).png|Astronomer - Observatory Astronomer - Observatory.png|Astronomer - Observatory nick babbette 1999.png|"Babette", by Pitch Productions sleeping in class.GIF|"Sleeping in class" Blanket.GIF|"Blanket" Shoes off.GIF|"Walk the Dog" Window Shade.GIF|"Window Shade" Nickelodeon Bumper feathers.GIF|"Feathers" NickNoseyHQ.png|"Nosey", by Steve Erdman spicegirlsbumper48.jpg|"Spice Girls", by Gedeon animenickukbumper09.jpg|"Anime Shorts", by Gedeon nick marbles 1997.png|"Marbles" dog.jpg|"Dog Dreams", by VT2 Studios Nick2000sUFO.jpg|"UFO", by Garner MacLennan Design Nickelodeon Areoplane ID (1999).png|"Aeroplane", by Garner MacLennan Design NickelodeonBumperMaze2000.jpg|"Maze" IMG_20160530_195530_384.JPG|"Monster Bike" IMG_20160530_184803_984.JPG|"Toons From Planet Orange (Close)" IMG_20160530_211202_204.JPG|"Handicaps" IMG_20160530_211243_995.JPG|"Dr. Martin Luther King Jr." IMG 20160531 132003 130.JPG|"Paper Stage" IMG_20160531_132021_241.JPG|"Animal Drawings" IMG_20160531_132129_780.JPG|"Weaving" IMG_20160531_132054_199.JPG|"Orange Robots" IMG_20160531_032621_051.JPG|"Caradura (Bumper Cars)", by Medialuna IMG_20160531_050350_153.JPG|"Caradura (Surfing)", by Medialuna IMG_20160530_184539_064.JPG|"Flying (Fan)" NickIDChalk.png|"Chalk" NickIDGuitarDrum.png|"Musical Instruments" Camp Nickelodeon All of these ID's, which debuted in 1988, were produced by Howard Hoffman. Nickballoon1988.png|"Balloon Defleating" Nicksleephour.png|"Sleep and Scream" Nickcleanup.png|"The Janitor" Nickboard.png|"Board" Nickrocketflag.png|"The Pennant" Nickbubblegum.png|"Bubblegum" Nicktvball.png|"Clay" Nickscribbles.png|"Scribbles" Nickhorsemen.png|"Cowboy Cliff" Nickelodeon Shirts ID (1988).jpg|"T-Shirts" Nickelodeon Objects ID (1988).jpg|"Watch Nickelodeon" Nickelodeon Gopher ID (1988).jpg|"The Gopher" Nicksand1988.png|"Beach" Untitledfggfhgnm.png|"The Hat" Nickspinart1988.png|"Spin Art" CampNickelodeonDragon1988.png|"Dragon" An additional set of "Camp Nickelodeon" ID's, produced by One-Eighty-One Productions, debuted in 1991. Becky Wible Searles - One Eighty One Demo Reel.jpg Becky Wible Searles - One Eighty One Demo Reel-001.jpg Becky Wible Searles - One Eighty One Demo Reel-002.jpg Nickelodeon Hair ID.jpg Nickelodeon Knot ID.jpg Nickelodeon Foil ID (1992).jpg Nickshoe1988.png Stings At 6 a.m. ET on May 17, 1993, following a contest (the contest was called "The New Shapes Contest") held by Nickelodeon, the network debuted a series of new CGI stings, produced in-house. An additional set of stings premiered on August 1, 1996. The stings were used for over 16 years. Blob.jpg NickKey1993.png NickLightbub1993.png NickSoda1993.png nicktopident1993.png Nick flower 1993.png Nick rocket 1993.png Nickballoon93.png Nickballoondog1993.png Nickcap1993.png Nickcog1993.png Nickjack93.png Nickufo93.png NickCrayon1993.png Blobelodeon.png Nickcrown93.png NickLeaf1993.png Nickfish93.png NickelodeonFly1993.png weatherbbnnn.png telemundo,,m,mn,.jpg stylebbb.png GW237H170.png Nickrobot93.png boney.PNG Nickeye93.png Endtags 1984-1985 These endtags were used in Oct 1984 until early 1985. 1985–1993 .png|Standby Lights Camera Action Screen Shot 2019-05-05 at 11.07.20 PM.png|Lassie 1985–1993 Clarissapromo91.png Wildsidepromo.png thepicture.png|Get The Picture NickelodeonEveryday1985.JPG|Nickelodeon Everyday (1985) whatwouldyoudopromo.png sylvester&sonpromo1991.png renanstimpypromo91.png|Ren and Stimpy tumblr_mcunj7gyN01qzh02bo6_250.png|Nicktoons (Late 1991) Viacom1976_Jr_b.jpg Nickelodeon Networks Logo.png Nick_Trannada_Dasher_Articals.jpg Viacomlogo1976_WWA.jpg Nickelodeon 2010.png Nickelodeon_Logo_2011.svg.png Viacow4.jpg Viacom1976_a.jpg|You Can't Do That On Television (1990) Nickelodeon.jpg|Nicktoons (1992) 2nd Nickelodeon Universe logo.png Viacom1976a.jpg Viacom_(1977_C)_9.jpg Viacom_Colorized_1976.jpg Nick swoop.png 184 1570 Nick logo.jpg Viacomemonochrome.jpg|Wild & Crazy Kids Old nick returns.jpg Nick octopus.png Nickelodeon_Count_Duckula_logo.png Nick Santa Hat logo.png Nickelodeon Mechanical Hand logo.png nick_end_tag_logo_yogi_bear.png Yogi Bear Nickelodeon.jpg Muppetmatinee.jpg Viacom (1976 B) 2.jpg Viacom Enterprisesse.jpg Viac2Viac.jpg IMG_20160726_223200_040.JPG Screen Shot 2019-05-06 at 10.00.47 AM.png|Turkey Television (1985) Screen Shot 2019-05-06 at 9.59.57 AM.png|Turkey Television (1985) Screen Shot 2019-05-06 at 9.58.54 AM.png|Star Trek (1985) Screen Shot 2019-05-06 at 9.58.51 AM.png|Danger Mouse (1985) 1993–1996 These endtags were designed by Barry Deck and made their world premiere on May 17, 1993 at 6 a.m. ET along with Nickelodeon's animated 3D logo stings. Rainbowgreygreenpurple.png Rainbowgreygreenpurple2.png alexmackpromo.png gutspromo.png Rainbowgreygreenpurple3.png dougpromo94.png rockopromo95.png Nicknewyearsevepromo94.png rugratspromo.png ayaotdpromo.png allthatpromotwowords.png purplegreenandblue.png Purplegreenandblue2.png Purplegreenandblue3.png AAAAH Real Monsters.png spacecases.png kidschoice.png Rockosmordenchristmaspromo.png Purplegreenandblue4.png weinervilleanddoug.png Clarissaexlpainspromo.png nicknewsstrangerdanger.png purplegreenyellowandorange.png peteandpetepromo.png Fifteenpromo1997.png rockopromo2.png Dougpromouk.png purpleblueandyellow.png Purpleblueandyellow2.png shelbywoopromo.png Rockosmordenlifepromo.png renstimpypromo.png weinervillepromo.png violetpurpleyellowblueandgreen.png Violetpurpleyellowblueandgreen2.png viloetpurpleandgreen.png Viloetpurpleandgreen2.png violetpurpledarkgreenandgreen.png purpleyellowandgreen.png violetpurpleyellowandgreen.png violetpurpleyellowandgreen2.png dougpromo.png dougpromo2.png renstimpy2.png looneytunes.png mooseorama.png echhizeitpromo97.png violetblueandyellow.png realmonsterspromo.png dougandrugrat.png heydudepromo.png picture_00292.png Muppetnick.jpg Nickelodeon_Toon_After_Toon_Afternoon.jpg Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon.GIF Renstimpyblackandwhite.png 1996–1998 redpurpleandblue.png lightgreentealgreenandblue.png angrybeaverspromo.jpg Charlie.png pinktealblueandorange3.png pinktealblueandorange.png greenlightblueskyblueanddarkblue.png Brunopromo.png renandstimpypromo97.png allthatpromo.png pinktealblueandorange2.png redpurpleandblue2.png catdog.png kenanandkelpromo.png roundthetwistpromo.png Hotpinkblueandyellow.png toohottoonsweekpromo.png figureitoutpromo.png figureitoutpromo2.png Greyandwhite.png Hey arnold promo.png Nickelodeon's Jack Da' Fish Rugrat A Thon Promo 1998.GIF Wake up with Nickelodeon.GIF Nick News.GIF Rugrats' Mother's day special.GIF Figure It Out 1.GIF Figure It Out 2.GIF New season of Figure it Out starts Next Monday at 6 only on Nickelodeon.GIF bandicam 2018-04-30 05-45-58-962.jpg bandicam 2018-04-30 05-47-59-592.jpg bandicam 2018-04-30 05-48-13-626.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-18 09-22-34-396.jpg bandicam 2019-07-18 09-16-44-615.jpg nick sleigh 1997.png|"Sleigh Ride", by Primal Screen 1998–2000 figureitoutfamilystyle.jpg pizza.jpg Magnet.png Nickelodeon Video Game ID (1998).jpg cereal.png Paper.png Untitledhnnbb.png Nickelodeon ID Crane (1998).jpg Nickelodeon ID Popsicle (1998).jpg Capture25.PNG oh yeah cartoons.PNG Nickelodeon promo 845.jpg ‎ Arnold Thanksgiving.GIF Doug.GIF Nickelodeon 5 to 8.GIF New season of All That.GIF Looney Tunes and Steven Spielberg Presents Tiny Toon Adventures.GIF Rugrats magnet endtag.GIF You're Fabulously Average, Charlie Brown!.GIF Rugrats.GIF Oh Yeah! Cartoons.GIF animorph.a.mania.GIF Catdog Weekdays.GIF Figure it Out Family Style 1.GIF Steven Spielberg presents Tiny Toons Adventures & Looney Tunes Tomorrow 2 1 C.GIF Figure it Out Family Style 2.GIF SpongeBob Sneak Peak next after the Kids Choice Awards.GIF Spongebob sneak beak tonight after Kids' Choice.GIF Spongebob Tonight After Kids' Choice.GIF SpongeBob SquarePants tonight after Kids Choice.GIF The Brothers Flub.PNG New Season of All That.PNG Oh Yeah! Cartoons.PNG the secert world of alex mack weekdays.PNG Kenan and Kkel Tonight.PNG CatDog.PNG Screenshot (140).png Screenshot (141).png Screenshot (143).png Screenshot (145.5).png Screenshot (158).png Screenshot_20190410-183908_YouTube.jpg dragon.jpg|"Dragon", by Buzzco Associates bug.png|"Caterpillar", by Buzzco Associates balls.jpg|"Four Circles", by Buzzco Associates windbag.jpg|"Windbag", by Buzzco Associates clown.jpg|"Clown", by Buzzco Associates ;.jpg|"Screw", by Buzzco Associates AndNowEnjoythecatdogbonusshort.png|"CatDog Bonus Short" Bumpers 1985-1987 file.jpeg|Out of Control file (1).jpeg|Pinwheel (1985) Screen Shot 2019-06-19 at 12.31.14 AM.png|You Can't Do That On Television (1985) 1985-1993 Nickelodeon Couch Sting.jpg|"Don't Just Sit There" Nickelodeon Count Duckula ID (1987).jpg|"Count Duckula" Nickelodeon Mr Wizard ID (1985).jpg|"Mr. Wizard's World" Untitledhhhh.jpg|"Sparkatus & The Sun Beneath The Sea" UntitledCC.jpg|"The Mysterious Cities of Gold" Untitled,,.//.png|Double Dare UntitledX.png|"You Can't Do That On Television" Untitledccc.png|"Lassie's Greatest Adventures" Untitled c.png|"Special Delivery" 1ffff.jpg|"Lassie" default (1).jpg|"You Can't Do That On Television" IMG_20160618_180731_265.JPG|"The Monkees" IMG_20160618_180759_925.JPG|"Think Fast" IMG 20160618 181048 198.JPG|"SK8-TV" IMG_20160618_181027_998.JPG|"All-Day Double Dare-a-thon" IMG_20160618_181010_426.JPG|"Flipper" IMG_20160618_180938_474.JPG|"Rated K For Kids" IMG_20160618_180911_556.JPG|"Make The Grade" IMG_20160618_180850_176.JPG|"Finder Keepers" IMG_20160618_180828_824.JPG|"Star Trek" IMG_20160726_142255_220.JPG|"Inspector Gadget" IMG_20160726_150757_562.JPG|"Ren & Stimpy" Next ID mevc.jpg|"Mister Ed VS Cupid" file.jpeg|Out of Control (1985) 1993–1996 nick93next.png nick93arrows.png Nick next93-01.png Nickbumper4.png Nickbumper3.png Nickbumper2.png NICKBUMPER5.png nickbumper6.png Nickbumper.jpg NickelodeonSun1993.png The_Muppet_Show_on_Nickelodeon.jpg 1996-1998 3gv.jpg hqdefaultv.jpg hqdefault (1)g.jpg nx96c1.jpg hqdefaultgg.jpg nickspotlight1996.png KABLAM!.GIF The Secert World of Alex Mack.GIF Nickelodeon Streching ID (1996).png Nickelodeon Balloon Dog ID (1996).jpg Nickelodeon_UFO_ID_(1996).jpg Nickelodeon Flying Hands ID (1995).jpg Nickelodeon Shark ID (1995).jpg Nickelodeon Clapping ID 2 (1995).jpg Nickelodeon Flies ID (1995)-001.jpg tumblr_md1brrL6Vz1qzh02bo1_250.png Nickelodeon_Rings_ID_(1996).png tumblr_mcuvqgU0wv1qzh02bo1_250.png tumblr_mcuxhxXX6z1qzh02bo2_250.png tumblr_mcuxhxXX6z1qzh02bo1_250.png tumblr_mcuv5buh8C1qzh02bo3_250.png Nickelodeon Kalidescope ID.jpg Nickelodeon Kalidescope ID 2.jpg hqdefault (2)g.jpg nicktoothbrush1995.png|"Toothbrush" nickegg1995.png|"Breakfast" nickhandcolors1995.png|"Hands" Nickmice1995.png|"Mice" Screen Shot 2019-01-24 at 12.47.42 AM.png 1998-2000 All of these bumpers were produced by Colossal Pictures. Nickelodeon Cootie Catcher ID (1998).jpg|"Cootie Catcher A" Back to more Figure It Out, here on Nickelodeon.GIF|"Cootie Catcher B" Screenshot (138.1).png|Cootie Catcher C Nickelodeon Doodle Guy ID (1998).jpg|"Doodle Guy A" Nickelodeon Doodle Guy ID (1998)-1.jpg|"Doodle Guy B" Watch out Nickelodeon will be right back.GIF|"Marching Monsters A" Nickelodeon Monsters ID (1998).jpg|"Marching Monsters B" Nickelodeon Egg ID (1998).jpg|"Marching Monsters C" Nickelodeon Flipbook Stings.jpg|"Flipbook A" Nickelodeon Flipbook Stings-1.jpg|"Flipbook B" Nickelodeon Puppet ID.jpg|"Puppet Show" Rugrats - Radio Daze.jpg|"Hamster Pad A" Rugrats - Radio Daze-001.jpg|"Hamster Pad B" Nickelodeon Carrot.PNG|"Hamster Pad C" socks_640x480_640x480.jpg|"Socks and Underwear" Turtle Trax.GIF|Turtle Trax A Turtle Trax 2.GIF|Turtle Trax B Nickelodeon paper dolls cutouts.GIF|"Cut Out Dolls" yummy_winter_wonderland_640x480_640x480.jpg|"Yummy Winter Wonderland" Nickelodeon Weenie New Year ID (1998).jpg|"Weenie New Year" 1991–2006 Character IDs Set A (1991–2002) In 1991, when Nicktoons launched, a few IDs with Nickelodeon characters were shown. Nickelodeonrugratsident1991.png|"Rugrats", by Klasky Csupo ren and stimpy.jpg|"Ren & Stimpy", by Spümcø and J.J. Sedelmaier Doug logo.PNG|"Doug" by Jumbo Pictures and J.J. Sedelmaier nickbedroom1997.png|"Arnold's Room", by Snee-Oosh Hgjhkjk.jpg|"Slap T. Pooch", by Colossal Pictures Character IDs Set B (1999–2001) In 1999, Nickelodeon phased out Set A of the Character IDs and replaced them with newer ones. nick_logo_03-small.jpg|"Reptar", by Klasky Csupo nick19991.jpg|"The Wild Thornberrys", by Klasky Csupo nick_logo2-small.jpg|"The Angry Beavers", by Gunther-Wahl nick_logo5-small.jpg|"SpongeBob SquarePants", by United Plankton 250px-CosmoWandaWithTheNickHeart.jpg|"The Fairly OddParents", by Frederator Nickelodeon Hey Arnold ID.jpg|"Hey Arnold!", by Snee-Oosh Nickelodeon Rocket Power ID.jpg|"Rocket Power", by Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Catdog ID (1999).jpg|"CatDog", by Peter Hannan Nickelodeon Angelica ID (1999).jpg|"Angelica", by Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Chuckie and the Caterpillar.png|"Chuckie and the Caterpillar", by Klasky Csupo 2001 Reptar and Jimmy Neutron IDs.png|"Reptar (Jimmy Neutron version)", by Klasky Csupo, DNA Productions, and O Entertainment 2001 Wild Thornberrys Jimmy Neutron ID.jpg|"The Wild Thornberrys (Jimmy Neutron version)” by Klasky Csupo, DNA Productions, and O Entertainment RugRats - Ghost stor.jpg|"Tommy & Dil", by Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Pelswick ID.jpg|"Pelswick", by Suzhou Hong Ying Animation and Nelvana Nickelodeon As Told By Ginger ID (2000).jpg|"As Told By Ginger", by Klasky Csupo Goose Lady.GIF|"Goose Lady", by Frederator Invader ZIM ID.png|"Invader Zim", by Jhonen Vasquez ChalkZone ID.jpg|"ChalkZone", by Frederator Oddparents premiere intro.jpg|"The Fairly OddParents premiere opening" IMG_20160530_184821_885.JPG|Bilz y Pap (Latin America) Tiny Toons 2002.GIF|Tiny Toon Adventures (2002 opening) by Warner Bros. Animation and Amblin Entertainment NickAllGrownUpCharacterID-Premiere.jpg|"All Grown Up" Character ID's Set C (2004–2006) In 2004, Nickelodeon began airing similar ID's by Primal Screen. 2003-2005 Jimmy Neutron We'll Be Right Back Character ID.png|"Jimmy Neutron" Nickelodeon More Jimmy Neutron Logo.png|"Jimmy Neutron 2" ThornberriesNickelodeonBumperNew20032005.jpg|"The Wild Thornberrys 2" Nickelodeon thonberries Splat Bumper (3).GIF|The Wild Thornberrys 3 Spongebob SquarePants.GIF|SpongeBob SquarePants 2 SpongebobPrimalScreenScreebUd20032005.gif|"SpongeBob SquarePants 3" RugratsTommyandAngelicaBumper2003.png|Tommy & Angelica Rugrats Spike bumper.PNG|Spike Rocket Power.GIF|Rocket Power 2 2004RocketPowerIDBumperprimalscreeen.png|"Rocket Power 2" (Germany) Hey Arnold Arnold Plays Football Bumper.png|"Hey Arnold! 2 Screenshot (25.1).png|My Life as a Teenage Robot Screenshot (26.5).png|My Life as a Teenage Robot Screenshot (39.1).png|Fairly OddParents Screenshot (40).png|Fairly Oddparents Instantánea 1 (17-04-2019 3-28).png|The Fairly OddParents Instantánea 2 (17-04-2019 3-29).png|The Fairly OddParents Abstract ID's (2001–2006) tumblr_m733ngmVwi1qzh02bo4_250.png|Ren and Stimpy Nickelodeon Bumper - Here Is More Spongebob.GIF|SpongeBob SquarePants tumblr_m733h3ipFv1qzh02bo6_250.png|SpongeBob SquarePants tumblr_m6vcxqJlx21qzh02bo5_1280.png|Hey Arnold! tumblr_m733rhjl0v1qzh02bo8_250.png|Rugrats tumblr_m71ihxGlKy1qzh02bo8_250.png tumblr_m6u8srAvvK1qzh02bo4_1280.png|Doug Doug bumper 2000-2002.GIF|Doug Doug (Russia).PNG|Doug nickwhatyouwantident05.jpg|Generic ID (What You Want) Dill and Nickelodeon Cloud Rugrats 2000 2003 Rugrats.png|Rugrats NickAbstract - Rugrats All Growed Up Logo.png| Rugrats: All Growed Up|link=Used during the premire of The Rugrats: All Grown Up WildThornberriesNickeldoeon Abstract Id.png|The Wild Thornberrys NIckeloden Angry beavers Version Abstract IDent Abstract.jpg|The Angry Beavers Nickeloden 2000-2003 Duplicating Logo ID taken 2002 2002 2002.png|Generic ID (It's All Here) Rugrats Are Cleaned Up and Back On NIckeldoen Id 2000-Early 2002.png|Rugrats CATDOG2000ID.png|CatDog InvaderZimIdTheInvasionWillContinue20012003.png|Invader Zim Theabsorbentonewilreturn.gif|SpongeBob SquarePants Stick Around---4-M'4-R-Nold.jpg|Hey Arnold! nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 006_0002.jpg|As Told By Ginger nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 001_0004.jpg|CatDog nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 006_0001.jpg|As Told By Ginger nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 001_0003.jpg|CatDog nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 001_0007.jpg|Hey Arnold! nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 009_0001.jpg|Pelswick nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 001_0006.jpg|CatDog NickToons Trailer 1.jpg|Nicktoons 2002 nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 003_0003.jpg|Hey Arnold! nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 001_0001.jpg|CatDog nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 002_0002.jpg|Hey Arnold! nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 007_0001.jpg|Pelswick nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 018_0001.jpg|Rugrats nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 003_0002.jpg|Hey Arnold! nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 001_0002.jpg|CatDog nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 002_0001.jpg|Hey Arnold! nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 001_0005.jpg|CatDog nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 003_0001.jpg|Hey Arnold! ChalkZone.jpeg|ChalkZone FOP 2001.jpeg|The Fairly OddParents Shield.PNG|KaBlam! Rocko bumper 2000.PNG|Rocko's Modern Life Rocket Power 2000-2002.PNG|Rocket Power Rocket Power Abstraction.GIF|Rocket Power Oh Yeah Cartoons 1.GIF|Oh Yeah! Cartoons Oh Yeah Cartoons 2.GIF|Oh Yeah! Cartoons Oh Yeah Cartoons 3.GIF|Oh Yeah! Cartoons Oh Yeah Cartoons 4.GIF|Oh Yeah! Cartoons You're on Nickelodeon Charlie Brown bumper (Latin America 2000-2002).PNG|You're On Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown 1(Latin America) You're on Nickelodeon Charlie Brown (Russia).PNG|You're on Nickelodeon,Charlie Brown 2 (Latin America) Kablam intermission.PNG|KaBlam! (Russia) IMG_20160530_184604_303.JPG|The Amanda Show (Russia) IMG_20160530_184628_743.JPG|The Amanda Show 2 (Russia) IMG_20160530_184646_784.JPG|The Brothers Garcia 1 (Russia) IMG_20160530_184711_913.JPG|The Brothers Garcia 2 (Russia) IMG_20160530_184727_904.JPG|Kenan & Kel 1 (Russia) IMG_20160530_184746_555.JPG|Kenan & Kel 2 (Russia) IMG_20160530_195553_658.JPG|Cousin Skeeter(Russia) Are you Afraid of the Dark.PNG|Are You Afraid of the Dark? 1 (Latin America) Are you Afraid of the Dark russian.PNG|Are You Afraid of the Dark? 2 (Latin America) Nickelodeon ChalkZone Cards Commercial image.jpeg|"ChalkZone" Villains Trading Cards promo IMG_20160604_011322_822.JPG|Hey Arnold! (Russian promo with THT logo.) IMG_20160604_160615_122.JPG IMG_20160604_160704_951.JPG IMG_20160605_121930_263.JPG|Sabrina: The Teenage Witch (Latin America) Doug Abstraction Bumpers (2001) 1.GIF|Doug Doug Abstraction Bumpers (2001).GIF|Doug Abstraction 1.GIF|''Abstraction'' ID Animaniacs.GIF|Animaniacs FOP bumper (rare!!).GIF|Fairly OddParents Screenshot (31).png|The Wild Thornberrys Screenshot (32.1).png|The Wild Thornberrys Screenshot (33).png|The Wild Thornberrys Screenshot (34).png|The Wild Thornberrys Screenshot (35).png|The Brothers Garcia Screenshot (38.1).png|The Brothers Garcia rugrats 20172409 0000001.png|Rugrats (Russia) Rocket Power Abstraction (2001).png|Rocket Power Taina Abstraction.png|Taina Pictograph ID's (2002–2004) Doug bumper 2002-03.GIF|Doug tumblr_m7348unI9p1qzh02bo4_250.png|Doug Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002).jpg|CatDog Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002)-001.jpg|Generic Bumper Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002)-003.jpg|Generic Bumper Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002)-004.jpg|Generic Bumper Nickelodeon Generic Bumper.PNG|Generic Bumper Nickelodeon Generic Bumper 2.jpg|Generic Bumper Nickelodeon Generic Pictograph Bumper #1.png|Generic Bumper Nickelodeon Generic Pictograph Bumper 2.png|Generic Bumper sbspbrbsetone07.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants Pictograph Bumper 4 (2003).GIF|SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants Pictograph Bumper 1 (2003).GIF|SpongeBob SquarePants Spongebob Bumper 2002-03 (1).GIF|SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants Pictograph Bumper 3 (2003).GIF|SpongeBob SquarePants Spongebob 2002-04. 3 PNG.PNG|SpongeBob SquarePants spongebob bumper 2002-2004.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants spongebob bumper 2002-2004. 1.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants Hey Arnold bumper 2003.GIF|Hey Arnold! habrb04.jpg|Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold bumper 2002-2004. 1 GIF.PNG|Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold bumper 2002-2004. 2GIF.PNG|Hey Arnold! rugratsbrb06.jpg|Rugrats Rugrats pictograph.GIF|Rugrats Rugrats 2002-03 bumper.PNG|Rugrats Rugrats 2002-03 bumper 1.PNG|Rugrats Rugrats Bumper 2003 (Saturday Morning Nicktoons).GIF|Rugrats (Saturday Morning Nicktoons) Rugrats Bumper 2003 (Saturday Morning Nicktoons).PNG|Rugrats (Saturday Morning Nicktoons) Rugrats jigsaw puzzle pictograph.GIF|Rugrats Rugrats pictograph bumper.GIF|Rugrats smnt09.jpg|Nicktoons Screenshot_20180528-210647.png|Rugrats Another_Now_We're_Back_bumper.PNG|Rugrats amandashowbrb01.jpg|The Amanda Show rpbrb06.jpg|Rocket Power Rocket Power 2002-03.PNG|Rocket Power Rocket Power pictograph.GIF|Rocket Power romeosnickbumper06.jpg|Romeo! FOP intermission 1.GIF|The Fairly OddParents Oddparentsbumperpictographident.png|The Fairly OddParents Tiny Toons bumper 2002-03.PNG|Tiny Toon Adventures Now we're back to Tiny Toons.PNG|Tiny Toon Adventures Tiny Toons Bumper.GIF Tiny Toon Adventures Pictograph Bumper #3.png|Tiny Toon Adventures Tiny Toon Adventures Pictograph Bumper #4.png|Tiny Toon Adventures Tiny Toon Adventures.png|Tiny Toon Adventures Tiny Toons #3.png Jimmy Neutron pictograph.GIF|The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Pictograph Bumper #2.png|The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Screenshot_20180528-210116.png|As Told by Ginger Screenshot_20180528-210544.png|As Told by Ginger Screenshot_20180528-210505.png|As Told by Ginger Screenshot_20180528-210157.png|As Told by Ginger Orange Splat IDs (2003–2006) 2003 Hey Arnold WBRB Bumper.gif|Hey Arnold! 1 2003 Hey Arnold BTTS Bumper.gif|Hey Arnold! 2 2003 Generic Bumper.png|2003 Generic Bumper 2003 Generic Bumper 2.png|2003 Generic Bumper Spongebob we'll be right back.PNG|SpongeBob SquarePants 1 Now back to more Spongebob.PNG|SpongeBob SquarePants 2 Wild Thorneberrys.GIF|The Wild Thornberrys All Grown Up.GIF|All Grown Up! 1 All Grown Up 2.GIF|All Grown Up! 2 The Fairly OddParents.GIF|The Fairly OddParents 1 fairly Odd Parents.GIF|The Fairly OddParents 2 Nickelodeon - Rocko Orange Splat Bumper (2003).GIF|Rocko's Modern Life (Japan) We'll be right back 1.GIF|We'll be right back Now We're back.GIF|Now back to the show We'll be right back 2.GIF|We'll be right back Now back to the show 2.GIF|Now back to the show We'll be right back 3.GIF|We'll be right back Now back to our show.GIF|Now back to the show We'll be right back 4.GIF|We'll be right back Now back to the show.GIF|Now back to the show Screenshot (18.1).png|Rugrats Screenshot (19.1).png|Rugrats Screenshot (27.1).png|ChalkZone Screenshot (28.1).png|ChalkZone Screenshot (20.1).png|Jimmy Neutron Screenshot (21.1).png|Jimmy Neutron Screenshot (29).png|Hey Arnold! Screenshot (30).png|Hey Arnold! World IDs (2006) Also, Nickelodeon started using ID's featuring children around the world. Nickelodeon Boat ID (1999).jpg|"Boat", by Front.TV Nickelodeon Astronaut ID.jpg|"Astronaut", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Blocks ID.jpg|"Blocks", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Mushroom ID.jpg|"Mushroom", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Runners ID.jpg|"City Run", by H-Gun IMG_20160726_150738_379.JPG|"Russian Portrait" 2006–2009 Idents (On August 1, 2006 and January 31, 2009) NickDoodles.png IfYou'reStuckAskMe.png RealLikeUnreal.png boyfriends-nickeodeon_640x480-001.jpg cast-nickelodeon_640x480-001.jpg dinosaurs-nickelodeon_640x480.jpg NickJimLeFerveID.png NickJimLeFerveID2.png NickIDRobot.jpg WatchWithNick.jpg YourMission.jpg ICanSeeFrance.jpg BringOnTheJuice.jpg That'sABigOne.jpg NickGum.jpg YouDrunkMe.jpg BrainMonster.jpg Don'tEatMe.jpg 80677538.jpg Bumpers nickbubblegum2005.png|"Bubblegum" nicksandcastle2005.png|"Sand Castle" nickfrisbee2005.png|"Frisbee" nickchalkeraser2005.png|"Chalk Eraser" defaulthh.jpg|"Toast A" NickelodeonToastID(2005).png|"Toast B" NickAvAtype.png|"Avatype" Nickelodeon - Generic Bumper (2005).PNG|Clay plant Nickelodeon Generic bumper 2005.PNG|Book Flower IMG_5387.JPG|Locker|link=Nickelodeon/Other IDs IMG 5388.JPG|link=Nickelodeon/Other IDs IMG_5389.JPG|link=Nickelodeon/Other IDs IMG_5574.JPG|8-Bit Robots IMG_5613.JPG Promos NickelodeonBalloonsIdent(2008).png|"Superstuffed Nicktoons Weekend 2008" PenguinsofMadagascarNickelodeonBumper2009.png|"The Penguins of Madagascar Premiere" Nickelodeon FairlyOddBabyBumper.jpg|"Fairly OddBaby" NickelodeonUltimateSpongeBobSpongeBashBumper.jpg|"SpongeBob SpongeBash" SpongeBobTruthOrSquareBumper.png|"Truth or Square" picture_00247.png|"Superhero Fairly Weirdo Week" 2009–present ID's & Bumpers September 28, 2009–April 2, 2011 NickNBTTSlogo2009.jpg|Now Back to the Show OddParentsisnextbumper.jpg|Up Next: The Fairly OddParents NickMightyBBumper.jpg|Up Next: The Mighty B! POMnicklogo.jpg|Up Next: The Penguins of Madagascar Morepenguinbumpernick.jpg|Up Next: More Penguins of Madagascar Nickelodeoninflatinglogo.jpg|Inflating logo Nickelodeonmagnetid2010.jpg|Magnet NickelodeonGamingOpeningBumper.jpg|Game Opening April 2, 2011–March 23, 2013 March 23, 2013–present September 13, 2014–present Promos September 28, 2009–April 2, 2011 April 2, 2011–March 23, 2013 Sanjay & Craig Nickelodeon Promo.png March 23, 2013–September 13, 2014 Nickelodeon Breadwinners promo.png|''Breadwinners'' (2014–2016) September 13, 2014–present Category:Special logos Category:MTV Networks Category:Viacom Category:1981 Category:Nickelodeon Category:United States Category:National Amusements Category:Alternative logos Category:Television idents